Mafi chan In ThE WonDeRLanD
by mafi ariadne
Summary: Me despierto. ¿Qué hace un conejo blanco aquí?. Dedicado a mis amigas de Kika, para el festival 07. Si quieren ver incoherencias, entren a wonderland ;3


**Mafi-chan in the WonDeRlanD**

¿Cómo comienza un día perfecto para mí? El sol espléndido extendiendo sus brazos hacia ti, fresca brisa que llega suavemente hacia tu rostro, silencio, paz...

-¡MAFI! YA ES TARDE NIÑA ¡DESPIÉRTATE! Oô

-voy mamá...

En la ciudad, claro, un día así es un sueño...

-oh... ¡mi despertador volvió a caer¿ah?- Mafi acababa de ver algo poco usual en su dormitorio, blanco como la nieve... 

-¿ah?- preguntó en conejo blanco

-¡ah!

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el conejo

-Aquí dice 9:00, asi que son las 10:45 con 20 segundos nOn- dijo Mafi

-¿qué? Oo

- nOn mi manual dice eso- dijo la chica

-nadie los lee ¡es tarde! Llevaré este reloj- dijo el conejo, le quita su celular y se va rápido como el viento

-¡no! Estaba por hacer una llamada T-T ¡vuelve por favor conejo!- dijo Mafi viendo por donde se fue el conejo- ¡No puede ser, mi puerta se encogió!... ¿porqué hay sake en la mesa? O.o- cogió la botellita- dice "bébeme", de acuerdo... ¿creen que ando bebiendo cualquier cosa? Òó- dijo Mafi volteando indignada- ¡Oh¡Takoyaqui¿de dónde salió?- dijo la chica y se lo comió feliz- ¡¿Ahhhh?!- Mafi se fué encogiendo- al menos ahora paso por la puerta- dijo

-¿y la llave? Òó sin llave no puedes pasar niña loca- dijo la puerta

-aquí esta la llave- dijo la chica

-¿dónde? O.o- preguntó la puerta

-chau...- Mafi aprovechó y pasó

-abusiva- se quejó la puerta

-wiiiiii!- dijo Mafi cayendo y cae... cae...

**SPLASH!!!**

**GLUP!!! GLUP!!!** **XX**

comienza a nadar en un... ¿mar? entonces alguien agarra a Mafi de la casaca con una caña y la pone en su... ¿barco?

-¡hey!- dijo Calamarita- ¡tú no eres un pez¿Qué hacemos capitana Sally?

-no lo sé contralmirante Calamarita... ¿Quién eres extraña?- preguntó la capitana Sally

-Mi nombre es Mafi, mucho gusto, disculpe¿me podría decir si ha visto un conejo blanco? y... ¡gracias por rescatarme del mar colado en mi casa!- agradeció Mafi

-no ¡y... aparte no es tu casa ¿O tu casa es una casa flotante?- preguntó la capitana

-no... ah... bueno... ya ni siquiera lo sé... por cierto ¿usted es la capitana de este barco amarillo?- preguntó Mafi

-sí!!! Se llama "barco amarillo risueño cantante oh!!!"- dijo Sally

-o B.A.R.C.O. por sus siglas en nuestro idioma nOn- dijo Calamarita

-¡Bueno Mafi, la llevaremos al puerto de palos para continuar con nuestro viaje en busca del "tesoro espléndido sobre oro reluciente oro"! (T.E.S.O.R.O.)- dijo Sally

**(la dejan en un puerto hecho con palos de chupete)**

-¡Hasta luego, si esto no se cae n.ñ!- dijo Mafi bamboleandose- ¡cuídense mucho por favor!

-¡cuidate mucho Mafi!- dijeron Sally y Calamarita y se fueron cantando seguidas por delfines

-genial... ¡un bosque junto a una playa ¿Cómo encontraré un conejo ahí?- dijo Mafi, pero derepente sintió que la jalaban de una mano a una ronda la playa

-¡vamos, sigamos en la carrera! nOn ya falta poco chicos ¡ánimo!- decía Anita

-¡deberían estar agradecidos de este entrenamiento gratuito! uû- decía Tenma

-¡ah!- se quejó Mafi reparando en que tiene vestido- ¡no puedo correr así! y aquí no esta el conejo... ¡hasta luego!- se sueltó despacio- ¡gracias por el entrenamiento!

-¡hasta luego! oh, ahí esta... ¡Karasuka-kun!- dijo Tenma desesperada

-¡vamos chicos, ya llegan!- dijo Anita subida en una roca con un silbato y viendo a la niña corriendo tras el pobre Karasuma- ¡vamos!

**Cinco minutos de caminata después...**

-¡Alto¡Deténgase allí viajera!- dijo Freya

-Por favor n//n- dijo Triz

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Mafi

-¡Chii!

-¡Debes resolver un acertijo para pasar ¿Qué es...?- comenzó Freya pero de repente...

-¡El conejo blanco!- dijo Mafi

-¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido¿Tienes telepatía? Uh...- dijo Triz

-¡espera conejo!- dijo Mafi comenzando a correr- ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Hasta luego!- dijeron las otras tres

**Un poco más tarde, en el bosque**

-Lalala... -dijo Mafi pero paró de repente- ¿Quién es?... ¿una oruga?...

-¬¬ Mr. Crimson oruga - aclaró Crimson- y...

-Belén! - dijo la mariposa vestida de sakura presentándose

-Mr. Oruga, una mariposa con un báculo- decía Mafi- ... y un oso de felpa ºxº

-gran y supremo Kereberos para ti niñita...- dijo Kero

-disculpen por no presentarme, soy Mafi y busco un conejo blanco

-no hemos visto ningún conejo blanco... - dijo Kero- ni rojo, ni azul, ni verde, ni nara...

-de acuerdo... creo que ya entendimos- dijo Crimson

-oh... bueno creo que seguiré buscando- dijo Mafi

-si quieres puedes preguntarle al gato de Cheshire loco y risueño- dijo Belén

-¡gracias¡ojalá lo encuentre!- dijo Mafi

-¡adios!

**Una hora después**

- caminando el bosque, ya me perdí- caminaba Mafi cantando

-¡alto, quien esta allí! -dijo Naruto

-¿por casualidad eres el gato de Cheshire?- preguntó Mafi

-¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki¡Sí¡Soy gato, mira!- dijo el rubio señalando bigotes y cola- ¡llámenme cuando las cosas se pongan divertidas, de veras¿Quién eres?

-soy Mafi, y... ¡busco un conejo blanco!

-hum... no lo he visto ¡debe estar con Santa Claus!

-Usuratonkashi... ¬¬ ¡Es la liebre de Pascua!- dijo sasuke llegando

-¡Tú que sabes¡Solo eres un dobe! ¬//¬- replicó Naruto

- ¬¬ - se dirigió a Mafi- si quieres saber del conejo ese busca a la sombrerera loca

- ºxº ¿en serio esta loca?- preguntó la chica

-no, llegó tarde a la repartición de papeles...- dijo Sasuke sarcástico

-_pobre..._ - pensó Mafi- bueno... no les quito más tiempo- dijo guiñándoles el ojo- ¡adiós!- dijo y siguió el camino que señalaba un letrero "casa de sombrerera loca" (lo último tachado)

-¡me cae bien!- dijo Naruto- pero me dejó con una duda... ¿a qué vino lo del tiempo?

-yo que sabré usuratonkashi...- dijo Sasuke volteando sonrojado

**En el camino**

-¿qué es eso¡el conejo¡espérame conejo blanco¡espérame!- dijo Mafi

-la niña antipática ¬¬ ¡taxi!- dijo el conejo y vino un taxi a velocidad luz- ¡rápido´- pidió y se fué

-¿porqué no lo habrá hecho antes?- se preguntó la chica

**Llega a un descampado**

-¡hola! soy Evy, la artista mágica... ¿deseas algo viajera?- repguntó Evy

-¡mucho gusto¡me llamo Mafi! Desearía seguir al conejo blanco

-necesitas ir a la reunión de la duquesa- dijo Evy haciendo un pincelazo en su lienzo

-¡un portal!- dijo Mafi sorprendida- ¡gracias por la ayuda!

-¡nos vemos en el té!

-¡adiós, muchas gracias!

**En la fiesta de té**

-¡delicioso té!, duquesa Bea ¿cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?- dijo Triz

-muy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo la duquesa

-¿desea más azúcar, Suiguintou?- preguntño Tomoe

-gracias, pero no me gusta tanto el dulce- agradeció Suiguintou

-por favor¿me pasa la jarrita de leche, sombrerera loca-san?- preguntó Shinku

-no me digan loca- dijo Yahana- llegué tarde a la repartición de papeles

-perdonen la interrupción... soy Mafi, busco un conejo blanco...

-¡duquesa¡llegué!- dijo el conejo

-¡conejo-san¡Que gusto tenerlo con nosotros!- dijo la duquesa

-¡conejo blanco¿Dónde está mi celular?- preguntó la chica

-toma...- dijo el conejo

**Riiiing**

-¡oh dios mío¡Su celular sonó en medio de nuestra fiesta de té!- dijeron todos

-¡por favor discúlpenme, pero debo contestar!- se disculpó Mafi- ¿aló?

.normalmente merecería un juicio...- dijo la duquesa Bea

-ahora...- dijo Mafi luego de colgar- ¿cuál es mi veredicto? Ó3ò ¿y mi abogado?

**Toc toc toc...**

-¿quién ordenó una pizza?

-¿es sin anchoas?- preguntó la duquesa y Mafi asintió- estas perdonada uû

- genial!!!- dijo Mafi- un momento... esto es un sueño...

---------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------

¿Cómo comienza un día perfecto para mí? El sol espléndido extendiendo sus brazos hacia ti, fresca brisa que llega suavemente hacia tu rostro, silencio, paz...

¡Definitivamente esto es el campo! A mi costado... ¡hay un conejo! (ah... ni él quiere mi postre experimental de zanahoria T-T), a ver que hay arriba nOn

-AH!!! ME QUEMO!!! LUZ!!! XX 

- ¬¬ MAFI ¡Ponte la visera entonces¡Para algo se compra!- le gritó su amdre

-pero si la tengo puesta oó esa tiendera mala me vendió la visera fallada, no me sirve, moriré calcinada sin que nadie me socorra...- se quejaba Mafu

- uû pero si la tienes al revés- dijo la madre acomodandosela- bueno ¡no mires directo al sol! ¬¬ ¡niña alarmista!

- º¬º ¡ahora veo puntitos¡No huyan puntitos!- dijo Mafi y se chocó contra un árbol

-¿está bien hija? Oo- preguntó su madre

-R.I.P.

-ah... esta bien- dijo la madre feliz llendose a tomar limonada

- zzz...

---------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------

-¿cómo sabes que es un sueño Mafi?- preguntó evy

-ah... porque solo en sueños puedo recordar algo tan largo XDDDD- dijo Mafi

-es que tengo lagunas mentales... con patos

-...- dijeron todos y le tiraron el celular en la cabeza

-XX

- viva!!!- dijeron todos haciendo fiesta

**Mafi despierta en vida real**

**Riiing**

-¿aló?- preguntó Mafi feliz- Òó ¿cómo que debo una oferta especial de pizza?

FIN


End file.
